Letters to Henry
by Pippo19
Summary: Alternate Timeline for JJ's pregnancy. JJ chronicles her and Henry's life from the positive pregnancy test forward. No real Will involvement in this story.
1. Letter One - Awaiting an Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its actors.**

**Feedback appreciated.**

**How I Found Out About You**

Dear Henry,

I wrote you this letter to tell you about the day that I found out about you, and let me tell you it was quite the day.I should have known that finding out about you would not only involve the team but also be a production.

I would first like to say that I blame the local officers, your Uncle Morgan and even your dad for how the day went. Oh and your Uncle Dave.

We were in Jefferson City, MO looking for a bad guy before he could hurt any more little kids and no one had slept or eaten in at least 36 hours. We had caught the bad guy but thanks to the local officers not supervising him he had somehow gotten out of his handcuffs and attempted to make a run for it.

Your Uncle Morgan noticed and using all the football skills, I'm sure he is eager to teach you in just a few years, had tackled the bad guy. Unfortunately they fell right into me, and even though I didn't know about you yet, you were making your presence known. I was feeling dizzy. So down we all went like dominoes. As your Uncles made sure the bad guy was in cuffs again your dad and your Aunt Emily came rushing over to see if I was okay.

Of course I said I was fine and they believed me until they got me up as your Uncle Dave walked over and I puked all over his expensive leather shoes. He still, even years later, mentions that he was cleaning up after you before you were even born. Ignore him.

Well that's the point where your dear mom passed out and nearly gave everyone a heart attack according to your dad. Which is why they called the paramedics and I was taken to the ER where I got the best news that I had ever received.

I was pregnant. With you, my precious baby boy.

I, of course, say that it was fate that your dad was the first person besides me to know about you. The ER doctor thought he was your father, and I had to explain to him that he was my boss.

Awkward.

Back then I had no idea that Aaron Hotchner would stand by my side and help us through everything and that he would become not a father to you but a dad. I asked your dad to keep it between us until I was able to tell your father so he, being the good man he is, promised me and kept that promise by telling everyone that it was just stress.

He and I knew though that my life would be forever changed by the miracle that is you. That my precious baby boy is how I learned that an angel was waiting to be born.

Love,

Mom


	2. An Angel Watching Over You

**Disclaimer – I don't own Criminal Minds or the actors. **

**Personally I was a bit surprised about the lack of drama and the anticlimactic end to the finale.**

**An Angel Watching Over You**

Dear Henry,

My last letter told you how I found out about you. This letter is to tell you how your Aunts and Uncles found out about you, tell you more about your father, and the first time your dad saved us.

I mean of course there were many times that your dad saved me as an agent and a friend but this was the first time he saved me as a mother and in a way he saved you as well.

I want you to always know that your father was not only a good man, but also a hero and I have not a single doubt in my mind that William LaMontagne Jr. would have been an amazing father to you.

He was an extraordinary detective who never showed me anything but love, respect, and devotion.

From the moment the doctor told me that I was pregnant I never for a moment worried about your father not being happy. I can't lie and say we didn't have our problems because we did. We didn't live together let alone live in the same state and we were both very dedicated to our jobs.

Your father was coming to see me soon after the news and I decided to wait to tell him until then so that I could see the joy on his face. I regret now that I waited, wondering if I had told him sooner would he still be alive today. Instead I waited and he never made it to see us.

The day before he was to fly in he was at a stoplight on his way home when he saw a man bullying his wife and child. He stopped and got out to stop the man, to give him a warning. What your father didn't know or expect was that his man had a gun and didn't care that your father was a cop.

The phone call came as we were leaving the office. His partner called and told me through his own choked back tears that he was gone.

I was numb.

I went from imagining his face as I told him, as he held you, as he watched you grow up to the fact that in a split second you and he both had lost the chance to meet and know one another.

The team knew something was wrong. The words had barely left my mouth before I was sobbing at the loss of such an amazing, loving person.

Your dad took charge and had me sit and from that moment on he took care of everything. Getting flights down to New Orleans for me and him, saying I wasn't going alone. That no one should be alone at a time like that. He held us together and not only took care of us through the funeral but also afterwards. Making sure your growing mind and body got nutrition, hold my hair back as I threw up, drying my tears, and even when I would lash out at him.

Never take those that you love and that love you for granted, Henry, for they can easily be lost to you forever.

While your father didn't get to meet you I know that he is an angel watching over you. Just like your family here.

Love,

Mom


End file.
